


Enticed by Booty

by shadow_oblivion



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Because of Reasons, Bickering, Dirty Talk, Drunken Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Love at First Sight, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Shameless Smut, but with a kind of sort of plot at beginning, i think, or rather at sight of booty, to cover the fact the rest is smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_oblivion/pseuds/shadow_oblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid believed that those snug jeans were going to be the death of him as soon as he set eyes on them. Mainly because they happened to be worn by a bartender whom he often traded insults with. The red head promptly decided that there were worse ways to go, even if the owner of those jeans was being inconsiderate to his plight by staying just out of reach. Or so Kid thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Started posting this on ffn then realized it was toned down slightly. There will be a total of three chapters over on ffn, but here I'll probably split the last two chapters into two chapters for a total of five chapters here, so I can have more fun writing the fic.
> 
> And the first chapter is a poor attempt to make a plot, when the rest of the fic is essentially just PWP. But it makes me feel better to have a 'plot' even if it is just Kid going 'ohh nice booty' to Law, which I realize isn't that great a plot, if it's a plot at all. 
> 
> Mostly wanted the excuse to write Kid mesmerized by Law's ass, as that will always amuses me when I come across it in fanfics or pictures.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing from One Piece.

Kid enjoyed a good drink now and again, or when he had the free time, really, which was why he'd gone through the trouble of finding the best bar in town to use as a regular haunt. He certainly enjoyed it more after a good days work in the mechanic shop he ran. And the trips for drinks after that hard work were made even better because he'd found a way to amuse himself while he drank.

Besides having a great variety of choices for drinks in general, there was also the fun of getting on the nerves of one of the bartenders. In fact, it had become one of Kid's favorite things to do when he went out for a drink, mainly because the guy was such a sarcastic asshole. Kid even went to the bar when he wasn't interested in getting a drink. He would do it just for the sole purpose and pleasure of exchanging a flurry of insults between himself and the bartender, who seemed to enjoy the verbal dueling just as much as Kid did.

However, the red head noticed that, the longer he went to that bar over the course of a few months, the less he insulted the bartender and the more he observed the man instead. Kid had even begun to take note of the bartender leaving the drink he most often got on the countertop of the bar. It was even in front of the stool that Kid usually took, so it was there for the red head to drink the moment he entered the establishment. Not that it was free; the one time Kid had tried to leave without paying he'd gotten a hand down his pants' pocket as the dark haired bartender yanked cash out of it. Kid had threatened to punch the man in the face but the sarcastic as well as dismissive response gave the red head pause.

"Punch me and you'll be banned from the bar for good. You wouldn't want that, would you?" The smirk had been there, smug and confident. "And you wouldn't like missing out on what you believe to be witty back and forth banter." The bartender used Kid's frozen state to stuff the extra money down the front of his pants. "We don't allow tabs here, just so you know." The man flashed the money he'd taken. "So I'll have you pay up now so it won't be an issue."

Kid paid for his drinks after that, mainly because he liked that the bartender had had the gall to put his hand down his pants like that. And once the red head was let back into the bar after threatening the bartender with bodily harm a second time, Kid made sure he left extra money. Not that any threat seemed to have intimidated the dark haired man in any case, based off the smirk on his face after the two month ban from the bar. Kid could see it in his eyes. As if the other man were daring him to try his shit again and get himself banned again from the bar. Kid figured it would have been a longer ban before had the bartender not stepped in and admitted he was at fault as well; all without losing that fucking smirk on his face.

The red head came back as soon as he was able to, but instead of the customary verbal sparring the bartender seemed to expect of him, Kid opted for something different. The red head stared and grinned, like he was thinking of something positively wicked and indecent. Kid let the grin deepen when the bartender smirked in return before promptly ignoring him as he went to mix some drinks for other customers.

Kid slid some money on the counter and waited for the dark haired man to pass him by. And that was when Kid realized that there was something going on that he hadn't been aware of, as soon as the man moved by him and continued onward after picking up the money.

Shit.

That bartender had a nice ass.

Why hadn't he noticed that before? The red head figured he must have been too busy trading insults to really notice before. Kid tilted his head to the side and let his grin slip to something immoral, to let the bartender know that he was thinking naughty, naughty thoughts about him.

The bartender slowly slid another drink his way on his return, appraised Kid with a sweep of those golden eyes, before the dark haired man moved on with a hint of a smirk flashing across his face.

And that was when Kid noticed it.

The bartender had a fucking sway to his hips like he was on a damn runway as he walked further away. A quick glance over a shoulder let Kid know the slight show was for him.

Interesting.

Kid showed his teeth more in the grin he wore. That look he'd been given had sent his mind to interesting places, but he needed some time to think why first. Kid left more money after he finished the drink, and slipped away with one final glance the bartender's way. And grinned some more, pleased, when he saw that the man's eyes were fixed on him.

Once they caught one another's gaze, the bartender slowly lifted one tattooed hand and flipped Kid off with a flourish before going back to serving drinks.

The red head liked that, very much so, and went home to his apartment to figure something out. And that something Kid wanted to figure out? He wanted to know the reason why he had liked being flipped off, even if he had a good idea already.

-x-

The why became apparent the next time Kid went to the bar.

It took the red head maybe ten minutes of scrutinizing the bartender to figure out that his question to the why he'd liked being flipped off had been answered. Well, in that he knew that he liked it because it had turned him the fuck on along with the teasing shake the other man had given his ass the last time he'd been in the bar. When Kid realized this, he knew that tonight was the night he was going to get himself hammered. The red head was going to order as many drinks as he could think of. Kid wanted to make the dark haired bartender have to go up and down to the shelves along the back of the bar to get his drinks. And why did Kid want this? Because the bartender was wearing different pants that night.

The bartender wore the same shirt as always, along with the apron that came and went for reasons unknown.

But those pants.

Those fucking _pants_ were going to be the death of him.

Kid focused on those pants as if his very life depended on memorizing what they had to offer. Fuck, those pants were a thing of beauty because they left little to the imagination. The red head felt himself internally drooling and hastily downed a shot of whatever it was that the bartender had set on the counter for him when he'd walked in.

Whiskey.

Kid tilted his head to one side and then the other as the dark haired man walked by him to pass out another drink at the far end of the bar. It allowed Kid to get a good view of the man walking in those tight, tight pants that hugged that fine ass. And it was a great ass no matter how close or far away the red head looked at it. Kid didn't discriminate when it came to a good booty, man or woman. And the bartender had a fine one indeed, and Kid found himself having dangerous thoughts of wanting to touch it should it come within his reach.

"You want another shot?"

"Yeah." The red head hastily slapped a good deal of money on the table and met the bartender's smirking visage with a wolfish grin of his own. "Get me other stuff too. I want to get drunk off my ass tonight." If he passed out, it would be worth it to get a good eyeful of that ass on that sexy bartender. Kid wasn't sure when he had started to find the other man so attractive, but that night it was amplified and even Kid's dick seemed to agree that it was a nice sight.

"I'll see what I can do." The bartender promised, his golden eyes taking on a mischievous glint as his smile stretched into a satisfied smirk.

Kid didn't fucking care why he was being given such a pleased smile, because he was being given a great show of that ass in those pants as the man fucking swayed from side to side as he went about his work.

It seemed like it was going to be a great night minus the inevitable lecture Killer was sure to give him once he was sober again. For once, Kid felt he could handle it, as the bartender seemed to sense his eyes on him and did something even better then before. Kid swore under his breath as the dark haired man damn near rolled those hips in a sashay like he liked the attention the red head was giving him. Once, Kid could have sworn the dark haired man flexed the muscles in his legs to give his ass a shake as he passed within inches of the red head, who'd taken to leaning and leering over the counter at the sight. There was no point in hiding his obvious lust when the other man knew what was on his mind.  Kid shifted uncomfortably on the bar stool as he gulped down some more alcohol in an attempt to ignore that turned on feeling. But the bartender's ass swaying to and fro in those snug fitting pants, coupled with that damn infuriating smirk, did not help in the least bit to solve his discomfort.

_Fuck._

There was no use denying the full on erection he now had. If Kid drooled for real at the sight before his eyes, he felt justified in doing so. The red head was even sorely tempted to vault over the counter and violate the bar's code of conduct in front of everyone. Hell, Kid had a feeling that the bartender wouldn't mind a little groping here and there from the leer that came and went with the standard smirk the red head was now used to seeing. Fucker probably wouldn't have minded being slammed over the top of the bar and fucked in front of everyone, and if Kid weren't so inebriated already, he might have tried.  Instead, he slurred and flirted at will.

"Fuck, you look fucking hot in those pants."

A smirk, and the bartender was walking away.

Kid made an appreciative sound and drank whatever liquor it was he held in a glass.  And when the bartender came back, the slurs returned.

"Shit, I bet your ass is tight.  Just like it's so tight in those jeans."  Kid gave a look at his empty glass, before grinning at the bartender.  Or at least, in his general direction.  "Bet you make the best sounds when you're fucked.  Shit, that's hot.  I wanna try that."  Kid mumble slurred.  "Bet you look great with dick up your ass."

There was no way Kid wouldn't notice the burning look in the golden eyes, drunk or not, and it just turned the red head on more to see that while the dark haired man was enticing him with those jeans, Kid too was affecting the hot bartender with his drunken attempt at flirting.

And since the dark haired man appeared to know the effect he was having, he now made no effort to hide it and went all out in flaunting himself, as if he'd found an interesting way of getting revenge for past irritations. And turning the red head on while in a bar packed with patrons seemed to be an amusing way to go about it, even though it was more that he was taunting Kid.  Taunting and teasing and keeping just out of reach, even though he damn well knew Kid was very eager, if overly drunk, over the idea of fucking him. And maybe even fucking him in the bar itself, if he could manage it.

Kid didn't mind the other man trying to irritate him.  Or whatever the fuck it was he was now doing. Not anymore. Because really, who wouldn't want to get an eyeful of _that_?

That being the bartender pointedly leaning over to pick something up off the ground when the red head's eyes were on him.

Kid almost, almost reached out to slap that ass, but restrained himself. It earned him a not so nice middle finger aimed his way like a missile. Kid figured he'd deserved it because he was certainly looking like he was more interested in drinking something other than alcohol. It probably showed on his face, and in the way he'd been all but leaning over the counter in the bartender's direction. Another drink appeared before him, and Kid hastily grabbed it instead of the tie around the other man's neck, though he decided not to keep the other man in the dark about what he'd rather be doing.

"Damn, I wanna suck you off and then eat that nice ass of yours until you beg me to fuck you afterward."  Kid blinked at several drinks appearing before him, and before he could even lean back and sit back down on his seat to get started on them, the red head grunted when the bartender leaned over with a tray in order to block their faces from the rest of the crowd.  Kid was clueless as to why he'd done that until the bartender's lips sealed over his lips and his mouth was ravished after a brief but firm kiss.  Kid was too out of it to really return the kiss, as he'd gasped in surprise, which had allowed the bartender to deepen the kiss.  And when it ended, Kid saw the smirk, along with the low murmur of the dark haired bartender's voice.

"I'll bet you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Kid merely grunted in acknowledgment as he started on another drink, though he couldn't help but grin happily to himself over the fact that the golden eyed man's voice had been barely restrained.  And then realization set in that the other man had kissed him, and fuck, it had been hot.

Fuck.

Kid wanted to kiss him again, but the bartender had moved on to other patrons.  Kid looked at the glasses before him before he almost frantically began to down them in order to get more.  Or rather, see if there'd be another kiss.

At the time, as Kid guzzled down drink after drink, the red head had no idea how much he was going to get out of this self-induced drunken fest he'd decided on. And more than just that one brief searing kiss.  He wouldn't even really recall the fact that he'd started preening himself in the form of flexing his muscles in response to that ass moving so tantalizingly just out of reach before him. If Kid looked like a goddamn idiot it didn't matter to him at the moment, because it got him an awesome show of bartender booty as well as more booze than the red head had actually paid for.

The blank in Kid's memory that followed all of that booze was not accounted for and therefore the red head was understandably confused when he woke with a hangover in bed. Not only that, he was also completely naked. Kid wouldn't be able to ignore the naked bit for long, as his drunken antics had landed him in an interesting situation. Because along with being naked, he found that he was not alone in bed. And as soon as Kid realized who it was that was in bed with him, the red head really couldn't help himself.

Because damn, he'd lucked out in the best way ever after drinking himself stupid.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now to the smut for the rest of the fic.

Waking up after drinking himself into a drunken stupor was difficult if not impossible for Kid. Not to mention painful as well. Not having any memory of coming home was a problem, but not as much as figuring out which way was up. Cracking his head on the ground because he couldn't figure out the floor from the ceiling would be pathetic, if his head didn't already feel as if it had been cracked at some point since he'd passed out.

Alcohol.

A wonderful pain killer as well as a useful tool in distracting one from groping a certain bartender's ass, until one woke up after the fact.

Shit.

Kid decided to retaliate by none to subtly showing off just how much alcohol he could consume without passing out. Pathetically trying to, at first, cover up how much he enjoyed those snug jeans. Kid figured that at some point he also probably flexed his muscles, because the red head had seen the interest in the other man's eyes. And Kid knew he had to have shown off in some way, and would have done so while knocking back a shot or whatever drinks the bartender had brought to him. Kid knew he had to have stopped asking for more and the dark haired man had just kept bringing him the drinks with a hint of a smirk flashing across his lips. Kid felt he hadn't paid enough, but that ass in those pants passing him by made him forget financial issues as he kept on drinking.

And the consumption of those drinks had led to Kid becoming so drunk off his ass he honestly didn't remember what had happened as he lost himself in that lazy haze of good feel that the alcohol had brought on. But while he didn't remember everything, Kid hadn't forgotten about the erection he'd had for most of the night. Or that short, very erotic kiss.  And all because of that fucking bartender and his nice tight ass in those far too snug jeans, tantalizing him from a frustrating distance. And the dark haired man had seemed to know it, even hoisting himself up on the counter at some point because he wanted to check something overhead.

What it was, Kid couldn't remember, as all he remembered about that little incident was that he had almost been close enough to cop a feel. Close enough to feel the other man's breath tickle the top of his head, as Kid had been shamelessly leaning over the counter to get closer. It was a wonder he hadn't fallen off the stool completely, but back to those jeans.

Those damn jeans that should have been illegal to wear.

Fuck, Kid had loved those jeans, even if he was a little fuzzy on the bartender's face other than those gleaming, highly amused golden eyes and that irritatingly superior smirk the man wore each time he made Kid a new drink.

Kid didn't punch him in the face for it. No, Kid would rather do something much more interesting to that face. And at that point in time, the red head wasn't sure if it was because he wanted the bartender to suck him off, or because Kid wanted to slam the son of a bitch up against the nearest wall to kiss the damn smirk right off his face.

The red head stretched out with a sigh as he considered the options as his head continued to pound away, and Kid promptly decided that he would have done both, given the chance. But back to his massive hangover that threatened him bodily harm as he cracked an eye open. That had been a mistake, as Kid immediately felt pain shoot through his head. Kid let out a soft groan of pain as he promptly closed his eye again and allowed his head to sag onto the bed once more.

Wait...bed? Kid was in bed now?

Fucking hell, he'd have thought he was still passed out in the bar. How much had he had to drink? And in how short a time? It had to be quite a fucking lot, and as there was no way in hell he could have made it home on his own, someone had to have helped him back. If he was even in his home, that was. Kid growled something low in his throat as the bartender's ass drifted back into his head. Those tight jeans in the forefront of Kid's mind made it difficult to consider the questions he needed answers to.

The red haired man let out a slow sigh as he stretched out from where he was on his back. Before Kid could even think to get himself out of bed and in search of painkiller for that damn hangover he'd given himself, the red head became aware of something. Very, very aware of something, as it was currently half on top of him and breathing.

What the fuck?

Why hadn't he noticed that before? Just how shitty did he feel that he completely missed the fact that there was a living, breathing person on him?

Kid managed to crack both of his eyes open at that, pain or not, as the red head could not for the life of him remember what had happened after he'd drunk himself stupid. And that was when Kid felt the warm body shift, solidifying the fact that he was not dreaming in the least bit. There really was someone there with him.

Oh fuck, he hadn't gone and banged another hot chick, had he? Kid didn't want to relive his roommate Killer's long and painful lecture about bringing random women, or men, home to fuck. Something about not wanting to get complaints from the neighbors or…

Kid's thoughts screeched to a halt when the person started to touch him lightly on the abdomen, and even though the red haired man felt like shit, he couldn't help but stare at who exactly was in his bed.

Fuck.

It was that hot bartender he'd been getting his drinks from last night. The one he'd damn near insulted and or argued with over the past many months. That bartender. Kid wasn't sure what had happened, but he was pretty sure that he and the sexy man lying half on top of him had to have fucked, because they both were minus their clothes, and the man's fingertips were currently dancing across Kid's chest in contemplation.

Oh, and that smirk was there, too.

Of course it was.

Kid, still feeling terrible, merely returned the gesture mindlessly as he slid a hand along the man's back. Smiling lazily at the way the other arched into his touch, the red head spoke, still slightly slurred from sleep and the drunken haze he was in. And just a bit taken aback that he was actually getting to touch the son of a bitch, after that little display in those ass hugging jeans before he'd apparently passed out.

"Hello." Another long, cursory stroke down the length of the man's back. "I don't think I ever asked what your name was last night, even though you brought me all those drinks."

"You mean other than 'fucking sexy' and 'fuck me, you're too damn gorgeous,' that kind of thing?" The bartender, and it was the same one that Kid had his eyes glued to, asked with an entertained look in his golden eyes.

"Other than that." Kid agreed, and decided that, despite being incredibly intoxicated, had been accurate to call the bartender such things. He didn't seem too offended by the terms from what Kid could see. Why the red head hadn't bothered to learn the other man's name over the past several months, he wasn't sure he'd figure out. Though it was highly probable that he'd had too much fun messing with the guy to really bother. "It'd be good to know who's naked on top of me." That was said with a grin, because hungover or not, Kid wasn't going to pretend he didn't know what was going on.

"Trafalgar Law." The bartender supplied before a superior look took hold and he looked down his nose at Kid. "And as I left my shift hours earlier than I was supposed to in order to bring you drunken, stumbling body home, I expect to be compensated for that lost time." The roaming hands began again, this time scratching across Kid's abdomen and then higher. "I'm sure that you can accommodate me, can't you, Mr. Eustass?"

"Oh? Are you sure that didn't already 'compensate' you?" Kid asked, both hands roaming Law's body in return before he cupped the dark haired man's ass. Hmm…it was a very nice ass, and it was the same ass that had been taunting the red head throughout the entire night while Law went and got him his drinks. It was nice to actually be able to touch it now. "But this does seem like too good an opportunity to pass up." Kid commented as he leaned his head up toward Law's in order to start to casually mouth the side of the dark haired man's neck. He wasn't bothered that Law already knew his name. He had to have found his driver's license in order to learn his address, and subsequently, his name. It made introductions easier so that they could get around to fucking, because that was sure as hell what was on Kid's mind, hangover or not.

"No, we didn't do anything." Law said, as he tilted his head to the side and back to give Kid better access to his throat. A thin sound came out of his throat as Kid grazed teeth along the exposed skin. "What you did do was pass out the moment you hit the bed, so I took the liberty of removing your clothes for you."

"And why are yours off then as well if nothing happened?" Kid hadn't let go of Law's ass. He wasn't very inclined to do any time soon so long as the other man didn't mind him casually groping it. Law's ass was nice and firm and felt just as good as it looked in those jeans.

"I figured you'd be like this when you woke up." Law said simply.

"Horny as fuck?" Kid supplied. His hangover seemed unimportant compared to what was right before his eyes.

"I decided to make things easier for you." Law answered with a shrug, even if his breath came out a little faster from Kid feeling him up.

"Made it easier for me to fuck you, you mean?" Kid asked with a grin. "Because since we're both naked and all I think it'd be a shame if we didn't."

"Hmm, maybe. But I think you should take care of that hangover first. I don't want you passing out partway through fucking." Law looked as if he'd had the misfortune of that happening at some point in time. "That would be inconvenient, and a waste." The dark haired man's fingertips traced Kid's abdomen. "Especially with how muscular you are."

Kid reluctantly let go of the dark haired man's backside, before he slid out from beneath Law, though the bartender made it difficult by continuing to paw at him. Kid thanked himself, or Killer, for having the forethought to have painkillers and water in the bedside table. And with Law all but hanging on to him as he moved, not letting up on the light groping of his own, Kid hastily downed a painkiller with some water. He could only hoped it kicked in enough for him to get through this, because having it impede him now was out of the question.

"Do you work out, or do you just have a heavy lifting job?" Law queried, pressing closer when Kid slumped back on the bed.

Kid considered the other's words, before he merely decided on a course of action then and there. Fuck the painkiller and fuck his pounding, aching head. He'd had to go to work with one before, and if he could stand the metallic grind of machines, he could stand to fuck.

And fucking was fun, if your bed partner wanted to have fun as well.

"I do both." The red head twisted and shoved his bulk at Law, knocking the other man over onto his back and pinning him there. Kid settled over Law with a grin.

"What about your hangover?" The dark haired bartender didn't seem at all surprised with Kid's actions.

"I've had worse headaches and since I really, really wanted to do you right over the counter of the bar, I don't wanna wait any longer." Kid probably would have slammed Law over the counter and done something had he not drunk so much. Or he would have dragged Law into the nearest room, yanked the pants down, and had a quickie.

"Whoever said you could fuck me?" Law asked with a smirk.

"I did, since I'm the one who's holding you down already." Kid snorted in return, before he leaned over and bit the side of Law's throat hard, causing a squirm to rise from the dark haired man in return. "And besides, I got condoms and lube in my room, and I doubt you have anything for yourself."

"Want to bet?" Law questioned in return, sarcasm lacing his words.

"Nah, I bet you do." Kid easily flipped Law over onto his stomach as he reached out and pinned the dark haired man's hands over his head. Kid immediately pressed up against the other man comfortably, and heard Law's breath hitch when he realized that the red head was not indifferent to a brief tussle. "You like that, huh?" Kid questioned as he swiped his tongue over the place he'd bitten, before he breathed in one pierced ear. "You fucking drove me into that drunken state last night because of this ass of yours." Kid gave one cheek a squeeze with his free hand.

"I did wonder, at first, why you were staring at me so hard. Though you do realize that you were not very subtle while showing off those muscles of yours last night, right?" Law's voice was light and teasing. "One of the patrons suggested that you were out of your mind and doing some sort of mating dance via flexing to get my attention." Law tested the grip Kid had on his wrists before he offered a hint of a smile, even though the other man could not see it. "If you're so insistent on fucking me, then make sure to do a good job of it. I'd hate to think I misinterpreted your strength while bowling those other drunkards over a bottle of wine I was offering free of charge."

Kid let out a derisive snort as if offended by the very thought, before he reluctantly let go of Law to get the condom and lube. He felt smug over the fact that Law remained face down, even if he sounded a sigh, as if thinking Kid weren't very well prepared. The red head grinned as he slid back on the bed. He certainly was going to prepare Law well, because Kid had half formed plans of fucking the other man as much and as long as he could, just for the dig at not being able to perform well enough. Well, Kid was going to show Law otherwise, and all throughout the day if he could manage it.

"Should I get myself off first while you get ready?" Law asked sarcastically. "Or are you ready to actually do something now?"

"Asshole." Kid grunted in return, though he wore a grin as he dumped out some lube on his fingers and immediately started to finger Law, determined to get that sarcastic tone out of him for the time being.

Law, after getting over the suddenness of the intrusion, none too subtly spread his legs apart and made encouraging sounds. Like he wanted it and had just been trying to get a rise out of Kid for the hell of it.

Son of a _bitch_.

"Get fucked often?" Kid asked conversationally, not really giving a shit one way or another. The red head wasn't sure he really cared for an answer as he was more concerned with staring at the ass he was playing around with.

There was no response to the red head's question but a short huff, and really, that could have been a yes or a no.

Kid almost, almost didn't spend as much time with the lube because of the sounds that came out of Law, but then again, he never had much restraint to begin with. When he was satisfied, Kid slicked his condom up after getting it on, and gave Law very little warning before he pressed close and thrust in with a shift of his hips.

Law let out a low, choked sounding gasp, as if he hadn't expected all of Kid's cock at once, and clenched the sheets beneath him as if to offset the pain he was likely feeling.

Though Kid had to wonder if it was more pleasure than pain, as the dark haired bartender didn't protest the intrusion.

In fact, Law seemed to be encouraging Kid to get a move on by shifting backward up against him and letting out an inpatient huff of breath after he'd adjusted to the sudden change.

"Fuck." Kid growled under his breath before he started to move, though not without groping Law's ass as he fucked him, because hell if Kid wasn't going to cop a feel as much as he could.

In fact…

In fact, Kid had a wonderfully wicked idea.

Going to work that day was out of the question now, but what with Law insisting he compensate him…

Kid leaned over to grin against the side of Law's neck, and with a sharp thrust, buried himself as deep as he could as he whispered in a pierced ear.

"I think you're going to regret asking me to compensate you. I think I'm gonna fuck you so much that you won't be walking straight for a week. "

"We'll see." Law managed, as he shifted back and let out a little moan. "But I told you to impress me, didn't I?"

"Oh, I will. All day, if I can." Kid promised, and with that, words were lost to him as he focused on the nice tight ass he was finally getting to touch.

Law moaned something into the sheets, as if he couldn't get enough of Kid's dick pumping in and out of his ass.  The dark haired man gripped the sheets more tightly with a short gasp and made the attempt to lift his ass for a better angle.

"Want it like that? Ass in the air when I fuck you?"  Kid growled, his grip loosening on Law's ass in order to grip his hips and hold him in place.

Law nodded wordlessly against the bed, squirming slightly as Kid slowly thrust in all the way and stayed that way. 

"Fuck, you're so damn tight."  Kid grumbled, hastily fumbling the lube open and wriggling a finger in alongside his cock.

"More."  Law managed to breathe.

"You like me fucking you with my dick and my fingers?"  Kid asked, and heard what sounded like a huff of confirmation.  "Dirty bastard."

"You fuck like an old man."  Law shot back, voice full of derision.

"The fuck?"  Kid barked out a laugh of surprise at that before he promptly pulled out and back, leaving Law sprawled face down on the bed with his ass in the air.  The red head grinned at the glare the other man tossed him over one shoulder, and Kid lazily got more lube and ran a hand over himself, eyes locking onto golden ones.  "You think that, do you?"  Kid didn't give Law a chance to respond, because he was grasping him with muscular arms, and all but dragging the other man off and onto the floor.

"What purpose would there be to be on the ground?"  Law asked lightly, before letting out an indignant gasp as the red head slapped him across the ass.

"I'll break the bed if I fuck too vigorously."  Kid said simply as he reached out and groped Law's ass. It had happened before, especially if it was someone who egged the red head on. "And since you seem to be saying that I'm going too slowly, I thought I'd fuck you hard down here." 

"And scrape my skin up while you're at it?"  Law asked, sounding displeased with the way the encounter was now going.

"Why do you think I have such thick carpeting in here?"  Kid snorted in return as he reached out and flipped Law over onto his back without much of an effort.  Kid moved faster than the other man, and pinned his arms on the floor.  "Now, you gonna let me fuck you or do you wanna do some more foreplay?"  Kid felt Law's arms go slack, and with a grin, produced more lube and condoms from under the bed, earning him raised eyebrows from the golden eyed bartender.  Kid returned the look with a bored one of his own.  "What?  I want to make sure I'm ready to fuck anywhere."

Law remained on his back and stared at Kid, but said nothing.

Kid took that as his chance to get the condom he had off, put on a new one, and slicked it up with lube.  Then, with a dirty grin, Kid slicked his fingers up, and, leaning over Law, plunged two fingers in, drawing out a yelp and a squirm.

"What?  You thought it was gonna be my dick?"  Kid scoffed.  "You said I fuck too slowly, so I'll fuck you with my fingers."  Kid added a third after exploring for a minute or so, loving the look of exasperation and pleasure on Law's face.

"Stop teasing me."  Law said in a strained voice a minute later.  He was panting, his chest heaving as he strove to keep some control over himself.  "And fuck me like you said you would."

"What do you want me to fuck you with?"  Kid grinned, twisting his fingers slightly just as Law was about to respond. 

"Your dick, asshole."  Law growled once he had his breath back, though he let out a low groan when the red head started to slowly pump his fingers in and out.  "I want you to fuck me hard with your cock, not your fingers."

Kid removed his fingers and decided that was good enough.  Feeling there was enough lube, Kid lined himself up and grinned down at Law, who was panting and sucking in shuddering gasps of air.

"Stop delaying."  Law said a moment later as he shakily reached up and slapped a forearm.

Kid pressed in and thrust, and as soon as he got a good grip and angle, let himself go and thrust over and over, and damn did Law seem to enjoy it a lot more then before.  Kid was enjoying himself too, and decided he wanted better access to that tantalizing ass he was currently fucking.  Kid leaned over and breathed into one of Law's ears.  "Hold yourself open while I fuck you." 

Law let out a short, turned on moan and seemed to have trouble getting his arms to obey him.

Kid merely turned his head down slightly so that he could watch Law use his hands to spread himself.  Kid kissed both arms, before he adjusted and kept on fucking.

Because fuck.

It was hotter than he thought it would be to see Law touching himself, and touching his fucking cock as he fucked the bartender into the carpeted floor.

"Harder, Eustass." 

Kid growled some sort of response but he did slam in harder and deeper, and eventually, he supposed Law had lost control, because suddenly the man's arms were around his neck and squeezing tight as he muttered a string of incoherent words.  Kid settled closer over the other man's body as he thrust, and he finally realized what the incoherent words were, when Law shuddered and fucking came all over him without being touched.  And that meant Kid couldn't hold on much longer, as he didn't last too much longer after that.

"I must be good if I got you to go without touching you."  Kid commented gleefully, out of breath but smug as hell as he pulled out.

Law woozily lifted a hand and flipped Kid off, clearly too sated to do much more than that.

Kid merely lifted Law up off the ground and crashed their lips together in a heated kiss.  The red head let out a muffled laugh into it because Law was trying to return it, even though he still hadn't recovered from his orgasm from before.

"I told you, I'm gonna fuck you as long as I can today."  Kid reminded Law as he carried him over into the kitchen of the apartment.  Without preamble, Kid dropped Law on his back onto the counter, and produced lube and condoms out of the lowest drawer in the kitchen.

"You can go again, so soon?'  Law asked, his speech returned. 

"Nah, not for a little while."  Kid pulled up a seat on a barstool in the kitchen next to the counter, and comfortably leaned over Law's lower half to give the tip of his dick a lick.  "But I ain't gonna wait that long to play with you."  Kid slicked his fingers up and traced two of them around Law, while he covered the tip of Law's dick with his mouth and sucked lightly.

Law dropped his head on the counter with a clunk and a drawn out hiss of breath.

Kid chuckled and took the dick in further, humming something as he slipped two fingers in, causing Law to startled and writhe on his back on the counter.

"E...Eustass..."  Law moaned something low before adding, "Fingers..."

"Want more of them up there?"  Kid asked as he pulled off Law, and with more lube, slipped in a third, before he held them partway in.  "Fuck yourself on my fingers.  I want to hear how much you like them there."  Kid loved the fact that Law didn't even hesitate as he pressed down against the counter, and started to do as asked once he had a good grip on the counter.  "Fuck, that's so fucking sexy, Trafalgar."

"Rather it be your cock."  Law panted, even as he continued to take Kid's fingers in with a shift of his hips.

"You like my cock?"  Kid asked with a grin, the grin becoming deeper when Law lifted his head to fix him with a look, and proceeded to tell the red head how much without any more prompting.

"I want your thick cock up my ass as soon as it shows signs of life."  Law said in a short exhale.  "I want to feel you fucking me with it again.  And hard, like you were doing on the floor."

"Yeah, I'll do that."  Kid said, joining in on moving his fingers as Law moved against them.  Kid wasn't sure how long he watched, but soon Law's breath was erratic, signaling that he was painfully hard again and was close to losing himself again.  Kid grinned and pulled his fingers away, and reached out with his other hand to grip the base of Law's dick.  "I don't want you to come unless I'm fucking it out of you."  Kid fumbled something out of another drawer and attached it securely around Law's cock, and grinned nastily.  "Or until I let you."

Law's look of loathing was wonderful, and Kid knew they would have a lot more fun before either of them were finished with the other.  At the very least, Kid got that smirk back on Law's face with his next question.

"How do you feel about being fucked in front of a mirror?"


	3. Chapter 3

Law wondered if he ought to have thought things through a little more clearly. He had done some thinking before he'd worn those jeans to work, as Law was not oblivious to the fact that Kid had been staring at him before that.  Hell, Law had even noticed that Kid had appeared to have been interested in just more than verbal sparring, and the dark haired bartender had not at all been opposed to the idea.  He'd worn those damn jeans to let Kid see and know that he would have likely gone home with him that night.  And the red head had made that an easy task due to all of the alcohol he had consumed in return to the sight. 

It was a miracle that Law had managed to get the red head home without Kid deciding the alley of some questionable street was a great place to take a nap.

Or to fuck.

They'd been pretty close to something of the sort happening in the back of the taxi Law had managed to flag down. 

Kid might currently be making love to his ass with his hands and dick, but Law wondered if the red head remembered groping him in the taxi.  And drunkenly muttering in an ear he worried at with slurs of how much he wanted Law out of his pants and how much Kid wanted to feel his ass up.  How much he wanted to pound into him and fill him up over and over, though Kid couldn't do that until he got his most recent test result back.  He'd gone a few times.  Which led Law to attempting to pester the red head into why he'd bother getting tested if he often had multiple partners.  Kid had slurred into his shoulder that Law's ass made him go get a few done because he didn't want to pass up the opportunity to fuck it raw without a condom hampering him.

Law had been very close to pulling his pants off and letting Kid suck him off then and there in that taxi with the way the red head had been fumbling with the belt of his pants.  But given how drunk he was, the belt was too tricky a concept for the red head to grasp at the time.  He'd settled for mouthing the outside the front of the pants.  Law had assured the cabbie that Kid was tired and resting; he wasn't about to let on to the fact that the red head was overly horny with the way he was trying to suck the dark haired bartender off through his pants.  Like Kid somehow thought he could get to Law's dick without undoing belt or zipper. Law had taken the opportunity to run his hands through Kid's hair, as if encouraging him to go on, and that was when Kid did end up passing out briefly, drooling a little on Law's lap. The dark haired bartender had been torn between amusement and annoyance, mainly because that little act had gotten him half hard.  Though as soon as he managed to get Kid's heavy, stumbling body into the red head's apartment, Law had wasted no time whatsoever removing his clothes and Kid's.

That had been several hours ago.  It was surprising how much was going on, now that Kid was awake.  Very, very awake as well as incredibly intent on his ass.

Law hissed something, briefly drawn out of his thoughts at a sharp thrust.  He sagged down with a moan, and as he resettled his grasp on the table before him, Law heard a light laugh from Kid being pleased at his fucking ability, presumably, and went straight back to musing.  The dark haired bartender wasn't concerned over the idea of being fucked all day. No, it was more that he was thinking he might have gotten a turn to do Kid in return at some point, before his ass was too sore to do anything.

After all, the red haired man was very attractive.

And muscular.

Very, very muscular. It was one of the reasons Law had allowed the verbal sparring to go on as long as it had.  It offered him a good view of the red head's muscle when he got particularly bitchy over something.  Or when he threatened bodily harm.  It amused Law to no end that Kid had not realized the obvious desire in his eyes until the dark haired bartender had donned those snug jeans to make it vicious what he wanted.  Law had had Kid's attention faster than he'd expected, since the dark haired man hadn't realized just how fascinated Kid was with his ass.

Law, while being derisive of the red head showing those muscles off in the bar, either through flexing or muscling his way through people for booze, couldn't deny that he enjoyed the sight. And what Kid could do with all of that muscle. The red head was certainly showing him right now against that table that he could use those muscles in very interesting ways. If Law didn't like being fucked so much, the dark haired man might have been offended that he hadn't yet gotten to touch Kid in return but for when the red head had been passed out from too much alcohol. Law wasn't one to pass up an opportunity when presented with one, and had groped Kid's ass as much as the red head had his thus far as soon as he'd taken both their clothes off.

"Your ass is opening up for me more, Trafalgar."  Another deep thrust. "You like to take it this way?"

The low, satisfied growl made Law roll his gaze up to the mirror, where he caught sight of the red head grinning smugly at him in the reflection. Law felt Kid give a particularly sharp thrust, and all but collapsed onto the table before him with a harsh exhalation of breath.

It wasn't even ten in the morning and Kid had already fucked him on the bed, and then, before even coming, had taken him down to the floor to finish the first time. Law had come all over the floor himself without the other even touching him, and would have laughed if he'd had the breath to when Kid had merely picked him up and carried him to the counter in the kitchen. The red head had then proceeded to finger fuck him for a time before getting another condom and taking him from behind, on a table in front of a mirror.  Law had said he loved the thought of seeing himself be fucked in a mirror when the question had been posed, and apparently Kid thought so too with how quickly he'd carried Law over to the table before he'd even finished speaking.

It had to have been the lusty look in his eyes coupled with a smirk all but daring Kid to do it.

Law knew some people had good stamina, but holy shit did Kid ever have it in spades. Fucking monster hadn't even let him catch his breath. But it felt good, even as fucked out as he already was, and Law had the feeling Kid wasn't even close to being finished with him. Which was good, because Law wasn't finished with him either.

"Yeah, like that. Take it."  Kid leaned over to growl against the side of Law's neck, his motions becoming stronger. "I'll fuck you so hard you'll come again without me even touching you."

"That I doubt…seeing as you prevented that…for now." Law hissed between thrusts, back arching slightly at a particularly deep thrust. "Or had you forgotten that little detail?"

Kid gave a rather manic laugh as he kept up the pace, but didn't deny it.

Law felt his cock hit beneath the table now and again from the force with which Kid was fucking him, though his hiss of annoyance was more over the fact that the red head had dared to use a cock ring on him. Law wasn't even sure where Kid had gotten one in the first place, but couldn't help but appreciate the devious action. He'd have thought to do something similar, just to drive the red head crazy.

"Fuck. Stop moaning so damn loud. The neighbors will hear and I won't get to do anything else." Kid insisted, pulling back and out. 

Law made a low sound in the back of his throat in protest, but found himself flipped over onto his back on the table without much of a warning other than a hand on one hip.  Then Law found his legs being gripped and hoisted up, and then Kid was pressed back up against his ass with more lube. Law honestly wasn't sure whether to kick or moan at Kid at the sight of the dirty grin the other man was wearing as he looked down at him.

"Like it, huh? If I'd have known you were so hungry for cock I would have hit on you in that bar sooner." Kid leaned over in order to graze his teeth along the side of Law's neck. "Woulda probably fucked you in the alley if not in that shitty bathroom in the bar sooner than now."

Law was going to say something sarcastic in return but it turned into a low moan of pleasure because Kid, instead of thrusting in one go, had decided to slide in as slowly as possible. By the time he was all the way in, Law was shivering and gasping for breath, and beside himself with a need to get off himself.

"I liked that fucking smirk, but the look you're wearing now looks good on you too." Kid huffed, leaning close to brush his lips against Law's teasingly before he added, with a wicked grin. "You know, that look someone gets when they have their ass full of dick and are desperate for more?"

Law didn't even get to bite out a scathing retort as he felt Kid's lips seal over his hungrily. However, the dark haired man parted his lips willingly enough, because a kiss was the only thing he could think of at the moment where he might gain some control. And from Kid's groan into the kiss and the way his thrust became a slow and lazy grind, Law was getting somewhere in that regard.

"Fucking hell." Kid swore as he broke the kiss with a gasp, and hoisted Law off the table without preamble.

Law flailed briefly at the unexpected change in position, before the dark haired man was able to firmly wrap his arms around Kid's neck as the red head carried him over to the couch. Law was rather impressed that Kid could move at all with his cock still firmly up his ass, even if it wasn't as deep as before. Law choked out a gasp as Kid laid him out on the couch a short distance away and with no warning gave a slow and deep thrust to continue where he had left off.

"Fuck, you look hot as hell like this." Kid breathed, as he looked down. The red head used a hand to touch where he was sheathed in deep, drawing a half moan from Law. "This ass of yours is nice and tight, even with the lube and me fucking it open." Kid reached over and lightly traced the dark haired man's dick in one hand, flicking the tip with a thumb. "You're leaking. You gonna come again without me touching you like before?"

Law didn't say anything either than to give Kid a very dirty glare through half open eyes. He didn't think he had to say anything to that, because he felt that Kid had to have known that he needed to come, and that the cock ring would prevent him from coming on his own anyway. The restraint there was no longer of much interest to him in any case. Law did, however, let out an exasperated sound when Kid pulled out.

"Don't worry. I ain't done fucking you yet. Just want more lube." Kid commented.

Law let out an indignant sound when Kid's fingers slipped in instead of his dick, and writhed just the faintest amount because Kid had just closed his mouth around the tip of his cock ring trapped dick. Law let out a shaky and harsh exhalation.

Damn tease.

Law wanted to do that to the red head.

Drive him mad with his tongue, that is. Perhaps he still could, at some point, should he get the opportunity.

Kid drew back both his mouth and his fingers, and sat down on the bed, staring at Law and the state he was in for a moment. It was as if he were savoring the sight.

Law knew that he had to be a mess by now, and looking rather fucked, at that. The dark haired bartender rolled his head to the side and fixed Kid with a look that was nothing more than a silent demand to finish what he started or he would not be so kind in return should he get a turn.

"I can't tell if you want to bite my dick off or suck it with that look. Hell, maybe you want to do both." Kid said with a grin, before he ripped off the condom and produced a new one as he reached over and hoisted Law up into a seated position, and then down on his knees to face him. Kid didn't wait for Law to react before he pulled him over none too gently, almost right onto his lap. Kid rolled the condom on and ran a hand lightly through Law's hair before he gripped it and tugged it as he brought the dark haired man's face closer in silent demand.

Law gave Kid an utter look of contempt for the almost order to give him a blow job. The dark haired man almost didn't do anything until one of the red head's hands cupped his ass, fingers sliding in, and tugged him closer with the other hand. Law made a thin sound as Kid played with his ass, and made a huff of displeasure when Kid's fingers stilled.

"I'll keep going if you suck me off. I'll open your ass some more so that I can finish fucking you."  The fingers moved briefly before they stilled once more.

Law considered the offer, and then gave a light sigh before he licked the condom covered dick before him and thought it was a shame that Kid had covered it up, because he couldn't do it in the way he wanted to. But Kid kept to his word and had started to toy with him as soon as Law had gone down on the red head about halfway. Law had to pause for a moment to adjust to the slippery intrusion, and wondered if the excessive amount of lube was really needed if it was just going to be Kid's dick going in him.

Even if it was a nice and thick cock.

Law thought that the sensations were even better when Kid finally removed the damn cock ring, and was alternating between fingering him with one hand and giving him a hand job with the other, thoughts of making him come without touching it apparently forgotten. The dark haired man wasn't sure what to focus on, so he just decided to moan around most of the red head's cock down his throat. It got Kid giving him more attention to his own member, and Law let out another low moan of relief as he was able to finally come, shuddering as he did.

"Heh, your ass is clenching my fingers hard. Did you come from them or the hand around your dick?" Kid tilted his head quizzically, and presumably down, at Law. "Or both?"

Law flicked his gaze up to see the smug grin, and retaliated by making a sound around the dick in his mouth at the same time he grazed his teeth along, as Kid hadn't removed his fingers yet from around his spent cock or his ass.

"Keep sucking it like that." Kid breathed heavily, eyes fixed on the dark haired man's golden ones looking up at him. "Yeah, like that. Fuck, it feels good.  So fucking good."

Law felt Kid come, and shuddered as those fingers wrapped around his cock gave it a light squeeze, before the hand and the one still lazily fingering him left.

"Fuck." Kid wrestled Law onto the couch in order to half rest on top of him, before he gave a sated sigh against the side of the dark haired man's neck. "Fuck, that was good."

Kid promptly passed out.

Law snorted, entirely unsurprised at the reaction, and was only grateful that the red head had managed to not crush him with his muscular bulk. The couch wasn't especially spacious enough for two. The dark haired man lightly ran a hand along Kid's nearest forearm, appreciating the play of muscle as the red head mumbled nonsensically and shifted in his sleep. The longer Law stroked Kid's skin, the more a smirk spilled over his features.

He now had a perfect opportunity.

Oh, but Kid was foolish to let his guard down like this. Foolish to think that Law wouldn't take advantage of his unconscious and well-proportioned body. Law licked his lips at the thought of all he could do to Kid in his sleep, before deciding it would be far more fun to play with the red head while he was awake. Law let his eyes rove over Kid's pale body, before his smirk deepened into an almost predatory one. An idea came to mind then and there, and all because of the sight of the cock ring that was on the ground, from where it had been discarded.

If Kid had a cock ring, perhaps he had other toys lying around, waiting to be used. After all, Law had not yet gotten his chance to play yet, and Kid should have remembered that one fact. Law eased out from beneath Kid, and miraculously prodded the larger man awake long enough to get the mumbling man back to his bedroom. Law allowed the red head to cuddle him to his chest as he drifted right back off, before Law wriggled free of the arm and cleaned up in Kid's bathroom.

With a towel wrapped about his waist, Law gleefully went through the red head's entire room, looking through dresser, closet and even under the bed to produce some rather interesting and kinky things that Law was a little bit offended Kid hadn't used on him. Then again, they didn't really know one another, so perhaps the red head might have found it too bold for a first round in fucking. Law laid out the items that he had found on the bed and on pieces of furniture, before he produced some lube of his own and some condoms out of his jacket pocket he'd hung up in Kid's closet.

Law smirked down at the slumbering red head; he planned on playing with Kid as long as the other had with him. The dark haired man picked up some silk rope, and wrangled the sleeping red head's arms up and over his head in order to start retraining them. Law was going to have a lot of fun with this, and felt he may have went a little over board as he tied Kid's legs in a way that it presented him with red head's ass.

It was a nice view, and Law, feeling a bit vindictive, had decided that the small vibrator he'd found would add a nice touch and give the red head something to curse about upon awakening. The toys had been in packages, after all, as if they'd never been used before. Law felt that he needed to change that, and decided that Kid ought to be glad he disregarded the other one that was bigger. It vaguely reminded Law of the cock of some past romp in the sack. He'd unfortunately been a little drunk at the time. The dark haired man shook the thought away, and focused on the real reason he'd found said toys in the red head's bedroom. Law had mainly just wanted an excuse to start fingering that pale ass, because Kid had had no problem doing so to him before.

And without much warning, at that.

Law always paid back in full, and he was making a statement as much as pleasing himself in return for Kid not allowing him to play as well.

Wouldn't Kid be surprised when he woke up?

Smirking, Law worked away at the red head with his fingers until he was able to fit the vibrator just so, and, satisfied with the set-up, turned the vibrator on to its lowest setting.  And since the dark haired bartender couldn't help himself, he slid closer to the red head, discarding his towel as he did so.  Law gave Kid a few licks to the tip of his dick, and his lips curved when Kid shifted and groaned something softly. Law's gaze flicked up to check on the man, and when he merely let out a confused little mumble, he continued on.  Law slid his fingers along skin as he sucked the tip of Kid's cock, tongue swirling over the skin, before he pilled away with a smirk.  Nipping at the inside of Kid's thigh, Law dared to crawl up alongside the red head and did not hesitate as he straddled the red head's chest.  Law could tell that Kid would not remain asleep for much longer, and was a little startled to find those eyes open and blinking up at him dazedly sooner than expected.  But Law took the sleepy grin as a good thing, as it meant that Kid wasn't aware of anything different.

Yet.

"Awake now, are you?"  Law asked indifferently, as if it didn't matter one way or another.

"Hey."  Kid said in return, his voice thick with sleep.  His eyes were also fixed on the dick almost level with his eyes, and the grin was happy, like Kid didn't find himself faced with such a thing most mornings.

Or afternoons, as was the case.

"I thought you were going to sleep like a rock for the rest of the day."  Law commented as he scooted back briefly in order to lean over and brush his lips across Kid's as he added.  "That would have been a shame, don't you think?"

Kid mumbled his agreement into a kiss, and it still seemed as if his mind was too hazy from sleep to realize he'd been restrained, among other things.

Law took advantage of the red head's sleepiness to nip his way into the kiss, and enjoyed thoroughly running his tongue through Kid's mouth in a rather possessive kiss.  There was something about the other man that made Law want to fight for dominance, and he was pleased when he was able to keep control over the kiss.  The dark haired man was compelled to make the kiss good, sucking a little at the red head's tongue, as the other man was moaning softly into the kiss.

Apparently, Kid didn't notice, because he had that stupidly happy grin on his face when the kiss ended.

Law couldn't help but smirk.  It was rather different, considering the fact that Kid had been merciless in fucking him anywhere and everywhere in the apartment. 

"Gonna let me have that?"  Kid asked, voice still sleepy. 

Law followed the red head's gaze, and let his smirk deepen into something darker.  He was fairly sure Kid was offering to suck him off, and while Law liked the idea, he was pretty sure the red head would notice the restraints if he couldn't touch him.  Unless...

"With just your mouth?"  Law asked lightly, pointedly letting the challenge slip in to his voice.

"So long as you get it close enough."  Kid responded with a snort, sounding less asleep now at the prospect of being challenged over something.  "You're a kinky bastard, you know that, right?"

"You have no idea."  Law said in monotone, before he straddled Kid's chest, close to his sternum, and offered an arrogant smirk as he put himself within Kid's reach.  "This is nothing."

"Really?"  Kid looked like he was rather curious, though now that he had what he wanted almost literally in his face, he quieted.

Law wondered if he shouldn't have challenged Kid, as the tables were now turned on him and he was the one trying to stay in control.  The dark haired man was rather glad he'd gone through the trouble of restraining Kid, as he'd not thought of the possibility of Kid getting the upper hand on him so soon.  But Law was going to enjoy himself, and he changed positions, hands bracing himself on the bed above Kid's head.

"Kinky."  Was the red head's only comment before he nearly took Law all the way down in one go, mumbling something around the cock down his throat.

Law shuddered but held as still as he could.  It was a challenge, after all, and he'd told Kid to not use his hands.  It was questionable whether the red head would finish sucking him off if he discovered the silk rope, and more importantly, the vibrator.  Law was surprised that Kid hadn't noticed that yet.  Maybe he was too interested in the dark haired bartender's dick to let such a little thing garner his attention.

For now, anyway.

Kid made some low hum as he worked his mouth up and down the length of Law's dick, licking and sucking, before he groaned something.

Law felt Kid still briefly and as soon as the other man growled something around what was still down his throat, the dark haired man knew the gig was up.  He was a little confused as to why Kid merely resumed sucking, though the teeth appeared as the red haired man drew back further to focus solely on the tip.  Law twitched at a slight graze of teeth, then knew he couldn't press his luck at the low growl in Kid's voice.

"What the fuck were you doing to me in my sleep, asshole?"

Law took that as his cue to move away, though not without a light nip to send him on his way.  The dark haired man let out a hiss of pain, and retaliated by leaning right back over, gripping Kid's face with his hands, and crashing their lips together in a rough kiss.

Kid all but snarled something into the kiss but allowed it, and even seemed to welcome it, as he ran his tongue repeatedly over Law's lips, demanding entrance.

The kiss was incredibly heated and sent Law into a frenzy of kissing, sure he was half hard or more just from Kid's mouth on his dick and now this kiss.

A convenient kiss, in fact, as Kid seemed determined in driving them both breathless.

Law kissed Kid back fiercely, just as determined to get the red head out of breath.  Already the dark haired bartender could feel the fact that Kid had discovered that his arms were restrained from the way he tensed.  Another growl issued into the kiss, and the teeth returned, which caused Law to hastily retreat before Kid could truly bite him.  The dark haired man allowed himself a smirk at the completely pissed off look on the red head's face.  Law couldn't resist.  He had to fan the flame a bit more by taunting Kid.

"Problem?"  Law found the furious snarl he got in response fascinating, and pretended it wasn't worth his time to stay while Kid growled away like some animal.  "I believe I'll let you become a little more coherent before continuing this."  The dark haired man flashed a smirk at the brief look of surprise, like Kid hadn't expected that.  "I'll be right back."  Law slid off of the bed and limped over to the door, pleased with himself for digging through Kid's room to spice things up a bit. The little blow job Kid had given him was a nice touch, even if the red head hadn't been fully awake.

But those toys...

Kid had had an interesting stash, after all, and Law had made use of them, because it would have been a shame not to.

"Fuck! What the fuck is wrong with you, Trafalgar?"  The bed frame creaked, as if Kid was trying to twist in bed to keep an eye on Law.  "Don't you fucking leave me here like this!  Get back here!"

It sounded to Law like Kid had never planned on having those things used on himself, and it showed in the form of spitting threats that followed the initial outburst in a pissed off, furious tone of voice. But what intrigued Law a good deal more was that beneath all the rage and threats to kill and/or maim him, was an underlying tone of embarrassment and humiliation.

"Doesn't it feel good?"  Law dared to ask.  He waited a beat, and after receiving another low snarl of utter rage, added lightly.  "You had your fun.  I want a chance to play now."

"What the fuck, Trafalgar?  You coulda just said somethin'.  You didn't have to...to do _this_." 

"I figured you'd never bottomed before, or not often, so I was just doing you a favor."  Law commented pleasantly.  It seemed to the dark haired man, from the renewed fury that issued from Kid, that he'd just noticed the vibrator for certain.

"Get you damn ass in here and take this shit off of me!" A pause, followed by another snarl. "Take it _out_ of me…shit. Fucking hell. You little fucking _prick_. I'll kill you! What makes you think you can top me?"

Law felt his lips curve up into an amused smirk. This was going to be a lot more fun than he'd initially thought it'd be, especially with that last comment.  Kid had no idea how much Law would make him eat those words by making the red head realize that the dark haired man could and would top him.

And that Kid would like it.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I forgot what today was but that's not going to stop me from updating since I have the time and motivation to do so.

Kid loved the way that Law had decided to wake him up after he'd passed out after some damn great sex.

All soft touches and kisses had been key in getting his sluggish mind to wake up, but that brief, very faint laugh had gotten Kid to wake the rest of the way and crack his eyes open. And that was when he had been greeted with the sight of the dark hared bartender smiling wickedly down at him as if he'd done something very devious. Kid had had only a moment to appreciate that smile, as he had then been far more occupied by the sight of Law's cock within striking distance of his face.

Having a naked and obviously aroused bed partner resting on top of him and all but shoving his cock in his face was a rather interesting way to wake up. The red head wouldn't have minded it happen more often, and dazedly wondered if this was a one-time only thing with Law. The bartender hadn't said one way or another. And, quite frankly, Kid hadn't given a damn at that point in time because holy hell was Law hot all naked and kneeling over him like that.

Kid had longed to lean up and grab Law with both hand and mouth, to drive him crazy as he had before he'd conked out, but the dark haired man's challenge to use only his mouth had turned Kid on quite quickly despite the lazy sleepy haze his mind had been in. But Kid had taken Law up on it in any case, because he wouldn't say no to sucking off that cock. And Kid liked it just as much as Law's ass, and while he really, really wanted to cup that firm ass in his hands, Kid had instead focused on Law's dick, intent on getting him off. He'd been having fun drawing those sounds out of Law, until the red head noticed something not quite right regarding his own body.

The fun was gone after that once Kid realized what Law had done to him. Unfortunately, his near violent actions got him to be all alone in his room as Law had left. But he had been naked so Kid presumed he would be back.

Maybe.

Though the dark haired bartender would have to be a little crazy to come back with all the threats Kid had been spouting, especially once Law was out of sight and couldn't see just how hard the red head was fighting to get free.

The other man's absence from the room didn't prevent Kid from continuing to vent after him through the open bedroom door. It was a different story once he'd quieted and still Law showed no signs of returning.

Kid felt no shame whatsoever when he started to struggle against the silk rope that restrained him. When it was clear he couldn't free himself without some assistance or a hell of a lot more struggling, Kid sagged against the bed as best he could.  The red head twisted his head to the side in order to see that his forearms as well as his wrists were bound, and the rope had been attached securely to the headboard. Kid growled a few choice words under his breath as he gave the silk rope an experimental tug, before he left it alone for the time being. He would focus on his legs for now, to see if they were not as restrained as his arms were.

The red haired man could, by tilting his head to the other side, see that his legs had been folded up toward his waist and chest, and bound thigh to shin, which turned his ass up and presented it for the entire world to see. And even though Kid couldn't see it, he sure as hell could feel that damn vibrator up his ass, and Law, the sly bastard that he was, had turned it on to make it even more embarrassing for him. Kid would not admit it aloud to anyone, but he was relieved that it was not one of the larger ones, which, the red head decided spitefully, he _would_ be shoving up Law's ass as soon as he had that bastard on the floor or bed or even a table, so that he was splayed before the red head again. Kid took a deep breath, let it out, twitched, and, his breath back under control, started to yell threats in the direction of the open door again.

"I fucking swear, Trafalgar, if you don't get your ass in here, you'll regret it." Kid damn near snarled at the indifferent, distant reply he received.

"In a moment, Mr. Eustass. You made me very hungry earlier." 

Kid twitched again, jaw clenching and unable to prevent himself from blushing. That fucking asshole. Was he saying that he was eating his food from his goddamn kitchen while he lay there on the bed looking like someone was about to fuck him raw?  Or wait...was he saying that he wanted to eat him? 

Oh shit.

Fuck.

Law wanted to do him, didn't he?  He did say he'd make him like it.  Kid very much doubted that.  He was already very not impressed with Law neglecting him to be tormented by the damn vibrator, but to hear Law make eating sound like an innuendo...

"Be patient, Mr. Eustass.  I'll be there shortly."

"Fuck the food, and get back in here and take it out!"  Kid snarled in a dangerous voice.  Fuck the large vibrator.  Kid was finding two good sized ones to see if Law could take them both up that fine ass.  And then maybe, maybe Kid would take them out and fuck him if Law begged for it. 

Fuck.

Kid really liked the image in his mind of the idea, and wondered what expression would be on Law's face if he fucked him with those vibrators until he cracked and asked for more.  The red head paused in his threats when he realized that he was getting turned on, which made him aware of the fact that Law had decided that it was not necessary to use a cock ring.  But the other things...Kid was not done telling the dark haired man off over that.

"If you're gonna eat my damn food, at least get the fuck in here and deal with this fucking..."  Kid didn't get to finish his latest threat, as Law smoothly cut him off in a near-gleeful way that made the red head know he was messing with him.

"But the vibrator will make things _so_ much easier. And I believe that I'll disprove your words of thinking I can't top you."

Shit.

Kid felt that Law sounded serious over the idea of screwing him, and the thought made him clench around the vibrator, which drew out an annoyed hiss. Kid hated that his body was turned on by the idea of Law trying to dominate him, but his mind hadn't quite allowed the idea to be entertained. But more than that, when he heard the distant sound of the fridge, he couldn't believe that Law would just leave him lying there like this.

"What the hell, Trafalgar?"

The red head's legs were starting to get kinks in them, and Kid's arms were tight with tension as he tried to decide if brute force would eventually free him instead of just exhausting him. Not to mention his ass was uncomfortably stimulated with every little movement he made. The vibrator, Kid decided, either made things better or worse. It wasn't like he could settle on how he felt about it right now.

What Kid did know, however, was that he needed for Law to get back in his bedroom _right now,_ so he continued to hurl threats, even though they seemed to be doing him no good.

-x-

"I know you can fucking hear me! Get the fuck in here!" A pause, no doubt to gather in some more air, before the verbal assault continued. "I'll cut your damn dick off and shove it down your throat if you don't untie me!"

Kid had been going on and on with the threats, none of them very colorful or interesting to the dark haired bartender who was on the receiving end of them. Not that he hadn't heard some variant of them at some point in the bar while the two of them had been verbally sparring over the past several months.

Law doubted that the threat was genuine anyway, and finished his small meal in a leisurely fashion, until Kid had worn himself out with the shouting. The dark haired man languidly entered the room minutes later, where he was met with a ferocious glare and the straining of muscles despite the restraints doing a good job of keeping the muscular man in place. Law reached a hand over and casually flicked the lock to the room in place, before he approached the bed and cocked his head to one side to study Kid. The red head's chest was heaving up and down, as if the Kid had put in a lot of effort into his snarled threats from earlier.

The other man was also making a low and continuous growling sound, as if Kid had no words to describe what he was going to do when he got his hands on Law.

The dark haired man, on the other hand, couldn't _wait_ to get his hands on Kid. He looked rather delicious, restrained as the red head was with a half hard cock on his stomach and his chest heaving from exertion. There was a faint blush across the pale skin of his face, though Law presumed it was from the fact that the dark haired man had gleefully found the small vibrator and had stimulated Kid enough to get it in, and had turned it on to the lowest setting. Apparently Kid didn't appreciate anything up his ass that wasn't warm and real.

Or he hadn't been on the receiving end before, which could be the case.

Law offered the red head a satisfied smirk, and whatever showed in his face caused the anger in Kid to turn into something between fury and raging lust. Law rather liked the look, as it turned him on over what the look appeared to promise.  Fucked to death probably wouldn't be out of the realm of possibility if Kid got Law under him now, but the dark haired man had no plans to let him go free any time soon. At least, not until he'd had his fun, proving that he could and would top Kid.  But he would make sure that the red head was, even reluctantly, interested in that happening.  If not, Law figured he could tease him with the toy and then get them both off. 

"What is the matter? You had all these toys yet never used them?" Law moved forward slowly with a slight sway of his hips as he rested on the bed next to one of Kid's hips.  With a smirk to return the silent snarl and baring of  teeth, Law leaned over, and reached out to circle a finger around the vibrator absently. "Or thought to use them on yourself?"  Law pressed the skin alongside the vibrator, and that touch caused the red head to writhe and utter out a long string of nasty curses, some of which involved what Law could do, none of them nice.

"You want something better here?" Law asked mildly, stilling his finger partway in as if he'd not heard Kid say anything.

"Fuck you." Kid spat back immediately as he strained against the rope that looped around his wrists and forearms. It was attached to the headboard with several knots, so the red head wasn't going to get free any time soon, no matter how strong he was.

"Maybe you're right. I should leave it there." Law removed his finger and used the same hand to grip the vibrator and edged it in a little deeper. "Until you beg me to fuck you, perhaps."

Kid was about to snarl out another round of curses at that before he bit back what would have been a whine of sorts when Law pulled the vibrator back and then pressed it back in slowly.

Law turned his attention to Kid's cock, which he hadn't bothered to restrain, and after giving it thought, Law decided that he wanted to suck off Kid for real. Law knew that he was a stalker of sorts, as he'd down a lot of research on Kid before he'd given the red head reason to lust after him. It had all been carefully planned, of course.  Those tight jeans the previous night had been worn on purpose, after all. Law wasn't an idiot; he'd noticed Kid's attraction to him long before the red head himself became aware of it, and had decided to take advantage of it.  Because really, Kid was very attractive if a little crass, and those muscles did interesting things to Law's libido.  He'd certainly had no shame jacking off in the bar's bathroom the first time he and Kid had a heated exchange of words.

"I suppose you could call me somewhat of a stalker, because I know that you are clean. I checked the hospital records before I went to work last night. I, on the other hand, unfortunately have to wait for my results. But I can do this, at least." Law let got of the vibrator as he settled on the bed more comfortably, his hands lightly resting on Kid's thighs.  Law leaned further over and placed a light kiss to the tip of Kid's cock, before he licked the head with a swirl of his tongue, sure to make it slow and obvious what he had planned. He felt Kid still, before there was a grumble followed by a barely there threat that was hissed out soon after, though not with much force as before.

"Skinny bastard. I'll fuck you till you can't stand."

Law merely hummed in response before he took as much of the red head's dick into his mouth as he could.  One tattooed hand traced down Kid's thigh and lower, tracing his fingertips along as his other hand moved to join his mouth. And, just to piss the red head off, Law started to trace the edge of Kid's ass, around the vibrator, dipping in now and again as he sucked and licked and moaned around Kid's cock.

That drew an interesting sound out of Kid, and something infinitely more fascinating. A moan, and a slight movement down against his mouth, as if silently wanting him to take in more.

That Law would do, but first, he had to tease the red head, so he drew back and aimed a lusty smirk Kid's way.

"You like how it feels when I suck you off and finger your ass while there's a toy in it?" Law saw the start of a snarl begin, and casually, lightly, flicked the vibrator.

The snarl turned into more of a whimper, though not one of pain.

"I thought so." Law said amiably, though before he went back to sucking that nice big cock, he wanted to let the fingers of his other hand occupy themselves in stimulating the red head. Law slowly removed the vibrator but teased a slick finger back in almost immediately, getting a low groan dragged out of Kid in return. "Better?" Law added second and then a third finger, and from Kid growling something, threat or not, Law couldn't tell, the red head did seem to like his fingers better. Law made a slow show of sucking Kid off and the red head only strained further and harder against the restraints, as if desperate to get his hands on the other man. To strangle him or fuck his brains out or both, Law wasn't sure. But the dark haired man dismissed Kid breaking those restraints anytime soon and focused on the red head's body.

"Fucking…asshole…" Kid growled a minute or so later, his breathing labored and a little breathless the longer Law licked and sucked away at him, the dark haired man's fingers relentless in their quest to drive the red head mad. "Gonna…"

As much as Law would have liked to swallow, he was going to have to revenge, one way or another.

Out came the cock ring, and there came the rage.

"Fucking…what the hell are you doing?"

"What do you think?" Law was rather glad he'd thought to tie Kid's legs up as well, to keep his ass turned up nicely and to prevent him from kicking out with one of the limbs. "And remember? I told you I was going to make you beg for it, and not just for me to fuck you." Law reached down and fondled Kid's cock with a superior smirk flashing across his lips, before he let it be and slid over to rest on Kid's very nice, very ripped abdomen. Tracing the muscle and loving the way it flexed beneath his fingertips, Law scooted closer so that he could be nearly face to face with Kid, who looked to be thinking about biting him or causing harm with the way his teeth were bared.

At least he wasn't embarrassed anymore.

Just pissed off.

"I think I'm gonna fuck you against the bed and pound that tight ass until you're gasping for air. Begging to get off." Kid mused aloud, glaring at Law as if annoyed he couldn't do that right then and there. His hands twitched in any case. "And then I'll tie you up and fuck you again, against a wall."

"Hm, that sounds interesting, but I don't think that will happen." Law curved a hand beneath Kid's chin to tilt his head up, and the dark haired man liked that he had to get a firm grip to even angle Kid's head up the slightest bit.

Fighting, but not for long.

"Talk of you fucking me out of my mind turns me on." Law breathed, going in for a kiss despite the fact that Kid looked like he wanted to head butt him. "I like it." Law said nothing more as he crashed his lips against Kid's and sucked on them until the red head let out a low rumble and opened up, their tongues starting a dance for dominance. Law moaned into the kiss, loving it even more than the one he'd had before, as Kid seemed bound and determined to steal his very breath from him. Law also dimly felt Kid strain against the restraints again, and smirked into the kiss as he nibbled Kid's lower lip before the two renewed the bruising kiss.

Both were breathless at its end, Kid's chest heaving with the effort from both the kiss and trying to free himself; Law, shaky and holding himself up on the red head's abdomen. And then Law forgot his breathlessness when Kid's voice sounded low in his throat, annoyance and pure frustration ripping itself out of his mouth.

"Fuck me."

"Oh?" Law settled himself over Kid and smiled away at the look of profound irritation on the other man's face. "What was that? I didn't quite hear you." Though it was clear he had, because Law slid back down along the red head's body, nipping and biting at skin before he reached Kid's ass and traced a finger along. "You want something from me?"

Kid twitched, the muscles in his jaw working as if he longed to throw more verbal abuse. And then, it was gone, and Kid all but snarled at Law.

"Just fuck me already so that I can get my hands on you. Fucking asshole."

That was better. It wasn't the begging the Law had wanted, but hearing what amounted to humiliation of some sort in Kid's voice was enough for him to do just that.

Law casually found a condom he'd thought to bring along and took his time slicking himself up with lube, and could tell that Kid was getting damn impatient for him to get on with it already. Law lined himself up, settling over that nice, tight and taut muscular abdomen, and thrust in, giving a second, slower thrust to ensure he got all the way in. From the way Kid's head fell back onto the pillow and the red head let out a loud curse, it felt better than he thought it would.

"Fuck."

Fuck indeed. Law wasted no time in moving, and even gripped Kid's legs, bent as they were and bound with the same silk rope around his wrists and forearms, and fucked Kid as the red head said he would. Held tight to those thighs as he pounded into him again and again until Kid was a breathless, snarling mess on the bed. And when he came, Law was sure to pull out and start teasing Kid's trapped cock, loving the way the red head's curses turned into breathless gasps and an almost breathy whine.

"Shit. Take it off."

"How much do you want it off?" Law asked, fingers stroking and teasing the trapped erection.

"Fuck you." Kid gasped.

Law made the motion again, using his other hand to tease Kid's ass.

"Fuck. Please. Fucking take it off."

Again, not the kind of begging Law wanted to hear, but seeing as he doubted that Kid would normally under any circumstance say please to any one, Law relented and removed the cock ring. And deep throated Kid, which was enough to get the red head to come with a startled sound. Law drew back when Kid had settled back with a relieved sigh, and made sure to lick everything clean, enjoying the low sound Kid made in his throat at the action.

"Better than you thought?" Law dared to ask, his gaze lifting to meet Kid's as he undid the silk rope around the red head's legs and allowed Kid to stretch them out. Law was, however, careful to avoid being kicked in the head by one of those legs.

Kid didn't say anything other than stare back at Law, an odd glimmer in the red head's eyes.

Law had only time to contemplate the idea of leaving Kid there until he dozed off, when a tearing sound echoed in the small room, and Law suddenly found himself with a pissed off red head pinning him to the bed, hands wrapped around his neck and squeezing, tattered rope around each wrist.

Law let out a choked sound, struggling to get in a gasp of air. Kid was a lot stronger than he'd have guessed, to tear through those knots he'd made, no matter how long he'd worked away at them. Law also supposed that he had been wrong about what Kid's reaction would be, at least until the red head's grip loosened to one hand. Kid then used his other hand to grip Law by the hair painfully and wrenched it none too gently to the side as he bit down harshly on the bite mark he'd made earlier. Law grimaced, but didn't do anything other than try to scrabble Kid's other hand away from his throat.

It was a useless gesture, as Kid was far stronger than he was, and the red head didn't seem interested in letting him breathe any time soon.

"You're lucky I'm not finished with you yet. But you're probably gonna wish I were when I'm through with you." Kid promised, as he leaned back over the dark haired man to kiss him, even as he kept that solid grip around Law's throat.

Law choked something out in protest, but Kid smothered it in the kiss and it caused Law to lose what little air he had left that Kid hadn't yet choked out of him.  Law let out a faint sound when the red head released him from the kiss, and as he began to black out from lack of oxygen, the last thing he heard was the satisfaction in Kid's voice.

"I think I'm gonna fuck you until you beg me to let you come."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the last one are going to be on the shorter side, I think.


	5. Chapter 5

What Law expected when he woke up, he wasn't entirely sure. He'd mainly been hoping that he wouldn't be dead, and as he was still breathing, that took care of that worry.  It wasn't that he didn't mind being forced to gasp for air, but Law would have liked some warning before hand so he would have been better prepared.The other thing he had not expected was for Kid to go ahead with the toys in the room, but apparently Law had opened that can of worms, and there was no going back to anything remotely tame. But that was fine with the dark hared bartender, as he had been hoping that Kid would be riled up enough from what he did to him before he'd choked him out.

"Awake yet, Trafalgar? Cause I wanna _play_ with you if you are." A hand slapped Law's ass to emphasis the word play.

Did Law want Kid to play with his ass as the red head had none too subtly pointed out?

Yes, he did.

And yes, Law was expecting some kind of fucked up payback, but that was all right, because that had been his intention all along.

Law smirked into the sheets his face was partially pressed against as Kid's hands groped his ass as if this would wake him up the rest of the way. The dark haired man was already awake, but had chosen not to say anything in return as he took stock of his surroundings. He was face down, obviously, on the bed, meaning that they were still in Kid's bedroom. His ass was also raised up in the air, with the help of some pillows to ensure he stayed face down. Law's legs were also tied apart to either end of the bed to keep them open. His arms, too, had been restrained, tied behind his back, wrists crossed and bound along the length of his forearms. The cherry on top in Law's mind was that Kid had clearly found the largest of the vibrators the dark haired man had scrounged up earlier, and had taken his time with the lube to shove it in halfway.

"You're awake." The leer was obvious, even if Law didn't look up at the red head.

Law hissed something in the back of his throat as Kid made him look, one hand digging into his hair and yanking his head up none too gently. Law's ire vanished for the most part when Kid used his other hand to move the vibrator in a little further. Law arched back against that hand, even if the red head prevented him from fucking himself against it.

"Eager to have that up your ass?" Kid asked airily.

Law had to look up at that tone, though as soon as he met Kid's gaze he knew the other man had been teasing him, because Kid had a shit eating grin on his face. Like he was proud of himself with what he'd done to Law. Law's mood soured again when Kid forcibly put him in line with his dick, and the dark haired man didn't even need Kid to say anything to know what he wanted.

"Suck me off?"

While Law wasn't particularly happy about the restraints, nor the order to give Kid a blow job, he had no qualms about sucking off that deliciously thick cock.  In fact, he really, really wanted to do so.  So, with a slight sigh, the dark haired bartender shuffled closer and gave the tip of Kid's cock an experimental lick.  And then another, as he sucked at the head briefly, drawing out a low growl of pleasure from Kid.

"Yeah, like that.  Suck it like that."  Kid spread his legs a little to give Law better access.

Law hummed something in response, and wriggled close, tongue going up and down the length of Kid's dick before taking it in bit by bit.  And just to drive Kid a little crazy, he moaned around what was in his mouth.

"Fuck.  That's good.  Do that some more."  The red head nearly groaned, his hand reaching out to tangle in Law's hair.

Law went down on Kid as much as he was able to, as trussed up as he was, and knew that the other man enjoyed it from the way he was trying to muffle moans from the way Kid bit back gasps. And the longer Law paid attention to that wonderful thick cock, the more Law knew that he had to have been unconscious for some time, because Kid didn't last very long. The red head had already been half hard at the sight of Law bent over his lap and going in to do as asked. Law drew back as soon as Kid finished, though he was stopped short by Kid keeping his hand threaded through his hair and holding him in place.

"Clean up like you did before."  Kid said with a grin.

Law silently refused with a glare in Kid's direction and pursed his lips. Law would have laughed, if he'd been in the mood, because his actions got him up close and personal with Kid's crotch once more as the red head growled something and brought him closer.

"Lick it all off or I'll get it cleaned off by having it go deep down your throat." Kid taunted, his hand tugging lightly at Law's hair. And when the dark haired man still did nothing, he reached over with his free hand and gripped the vibrator. "I'll fuck you with this if you do it."

The dark haired bartender gasped as Kid slowly moved the toy in and out, until he let out a soft groan, followed by another, louder gasp as Kid shoved it in deeper than before. Law grunted, as gasping got the tip of Kid's dick back in his mouth, and with a sigh of annoyance, Law took it back in, before slowly backing off and giving it a few nips and licks. And then a final, sharper nip to the tip to signal displeasure at being told what to do, even if he didn't exactly mean harm with the almost bite.

Not too much harm, anyway.

Law let his head rest back on the bed as Kid moved away and around to settle behind him, where his legs were stretched apart. Law liked to think his ass presented a nice image, and knew it did, because Kid wasted no time in fondling it as he spoke.

"You look good like this. Ass in the air and waiting to be fucked."

Law snorted something in response, and even though he tried to arch back against the hand that was pulling the vibrator away, Kid's other hand held him down. There was no crinkle sound signaling a condom, and Kid's voice confirmed Law's thoughts on the matter.

"If you know I'm clean, then I don't need a condom." Kid's voice was smug, and his actions were as well, as he wasted no time in getting the lube and continuing off where he had stopped with the vibrator.  "Heh, you're still pretty tight."

Law felt the fingers retreat, and while he thought Kid was going to get around to fucking him again, he was again surprised when Kid seemed content to fondle his dick and his ass. Law enjoyed it, for a time, until he really, really needed to get off, and was having difficulty saying so, because Kid would squeeze or grope, and prevent the words from leaving Law.

It went on like that for at least twenty minutes, as Kid went back and forth between finger fucking him to groping his ass and dick, and Law didn't know whether to try and goad him into fucking him or wait and see what happened.

"You like me touching you like this?" Kid teased, clearly knowing what Law wanted and not about to give it to him.

Goading it was.

"You still fuck like an old man, dick or not." Law dared to say, and knew he'd triggered something when Kid quieted and pulled away. Then, not a minute later, Kid snorted something in amusement.

"You wanna play that way, huh? Well, don't come complaining to me later."

Law didn't exactly know what the red head was talking about, until Kid dared to use a cock ring on him, rending Law's rutting against the pillows useless.

"If you wanna come, you'll have to beg for it." Kid said with unrestrained sadistic pleasure.

"You will be disappointed in that matter." Law said blandly, even if his insides were roiling with the terrible need to come and soon. "I do not beg for anything."

"Nah, I think you will." Kid said.

Law felt the red head slap his ass before kneading it lightly, and then hooking a finger in.

"You're still pretty tight but loose enough now, I guess." Kid's words turned dark and lustful. "Let's see how long you'll hold out."

"Take it off." Law hissed as he felt Kid press up against him, though he couldn't hold back a shiver at the sensation of a rather excessive amount of lube.

"Beg." Kid said simply, as he pressed closer.

Law refused to do that and flicked Kid off with one bound hand, and dared to jab it in Kid's chest, as the red head was close enough to get away with it.

"Cute. But that reminds me." Kid said lightly, though with no doubt a nasty grin on his face. "Remember what I said before?"

Law's whole body trembled as Kid shoved in without warning, and slid in as far as he could go. Law let out a shaky breath against the sheets as Kid absently groped his ass before settling on his hips. Law barely had any warning that Kid was going to be merciless in fucking him when he heard the red head speak.

"I said that I was going to pound your ass until you were gasping for air." The red head leaned over to hiss in Law's ear. "Desperate for release. Think you can hold out?"

Law was silent, even as Kid's breath vanished from next to his ear, and he could feel the red head adjusting. That was all the warning Law got and then Kid went to town on his ass, delivering the promise with sharp thrusts and little time to recover from each.

-x-

Kid was having a blast now that he wasn't tied up. He liked seeing the dark haired bartender tied up more, and fuck did Law moan loud as he thrust in and out at a comfortable pace. The red head was unforgiving in his desire to hear Law beg for him to let him come, but found himself lost in fucking that firm ass in front of him, and as much as he wanted Law to take it on all fours, he wanted more. And Kid's decision to change things up was made when Law let out a gasp followed by a damn near whine.

"Take it off, Eustass...I need to...I need to come..."

"I can't hear you, Trafalgar. You're gonna need to be louder than that." Kid commented as he pulled out and took his time untying Law's legs. He left the dark haired man's arms tied behind his back as he flipped him over, adjusted the pillows, and spread Law's legs apart to settle between them. Kid pressed close against Law's ass, but didn't go in.

"You want this? You want me to pound that ass and make you howl?" Kid nudged, and he grinned in amusement as Law swore at him and called him a son of a bitch. Kid pressed again, and Law's insults dissolved into a quiet tone, Law muttering something rapidly, his chest heaving from exertion. Kid had to lean over and near the other man's head to hear him whisper, and Kid couldn't help but grin some more at Law's words.

"Fuck me already and get me off, you son of a bitch."

Apparently neither of them were going to beg that night, but Kid was more than satisfied with the needy tone in Law's voice.

"Fine." The red head said simply before he moved his head closer and to the side in order to lock lips with Law. Kid felt he dark haired man's legs wrap around his waist as he slid in again, the friction less with Kid fucking Law from before with toy and fingers. Kid released Law from cock ring after a sharp nip and groan into the kiss, and even though Kid wanted to be forceful in fucking, ended up being distracted by the delicious kiss, and ended up rutting when he was in as far as he could get. A hand wrapped around Law's erection got him off, and in turn got Kid off, and just to be a shit and piss Law off, remained inside as he came. He was clean, so Law would have nothing to bitch about, and he was pretty sure Law already knew the results of his own test and was just fucking with him on that matter. The irritable look on Law's face when the kiss was broken was worth it either way.

"Why did you not pull out?"

"I wanted to fill you up." Kid admitted, and at the dark, lusty look in the other's eyes, added. "For awhile, and especially after seeing you in those tight jeans." The red head leaned over and kissed Law again, nipping his way into the other man's mouth as Law fought right back into the kiss, refusing to be dominated. Kid finally pulled out and removed the bonds on Law's arms, and both sagged wearily on the bed, neither saying or doing anything for some time. Kid was too exhausted in any case, and merely let out an amused laugh when Law was the one able to get out of bed and clean up. Kid might have complained, had Law not returned with a towel and cleaned him up as well, though not without a good deal of teasing his dick with the towel. Kid responded accordingly by seizing Law in his arms and crushing him to his chest when the dark haired bartender made as if to get off the bed again.

"Where you going?" Kid asked, nuzzling the bare shoulder and then neck, planting a sloppy, lazy kiss there.

"Home?" Law said lightly.

"Fuck that. You're staying here with me." Kid said with a snort, wrapping Law more firmly in a hug in order to cuddle the other man to him.

"I wouldn't have pegged you as an after sex cuddler."

"Shut the fuck up." Kid growled, though there was no malice in his voice, nor in the way he casually moved an arm in order to slap Law's ass with a hand and then did it again when the dark haired man let out an indignant sound.

Law retaliated by turning over and pecking Kid on the lips. And then again, this kiss more heated and exploring than the last.

After that spectacular loss of air, both of them passed out from exhaustion.

-x-

Kid grinned when Law woke him up with a blow job, though his grin faded a little at the sight of Law dressed in clothing. The red head slid out of bed, snagging pants as he followed Law out the bedroom door. The angle to the front door seemed wrong, but Kid dismissed it as he focused on Law as he limped over to and opened the door as he cast a look over his shoulder at the red head as he spoke.

"I'll see you later, Mr. Eustass. But please, do not get drunk like that again. It makes getting home and fucking very difficult to plan." With a wink and a rather predatory smirk, Law slipped out the door.

Kid might have gone after him for a make out in the hall, had Killer, returning home from work, not heard Law's parting remark and gotten in Kid's face. The red head had managed to be dismissive and as soon as Killer stalked off to his own room, Kid really did slip out of the door, with only a pair of pants he'd pulled on as he went. The red head had forgotten his slight slip of mind when he'd been tying Law up. Kid was not going to be in the apartment when Killer saw what he and Law had gotten up to while the blond had been at work, and where they'd had their third round.

The red head walked more quickly at the thought.

-x-

Law wasn't surprised to find Kid following him down the hall, and merely quirked an eyebrow at him when he joined him. The dark haired man paused and looked back the way he'd come, and then at Kid.

"Is there a problem?"

"Maybe. If Killer doesn't have a sense of humor." Kid hesitated, and then lightly draped an arm over Law's shoulders and drew him close to murmur in an ear. "Crash at your place for a little while? I think I might be in danger if I stay." Killer's furious shout that echoed down the hall confirmed the thought.

"Kid, what the fuck did you do to my bed?"

"Fucked!" Kid dared to shout in return, and without looking back, urged Law down a stairwell and out to the streets.

"Problem?" Law asked dryly, not concerned with the way Kid's arm had dropped to his waist and hooked into the belt.

"Shit." Kid cursed as Killer appeared on the street as well and made a beeline for him. The red head cursed again when Law removed his arm from his person, pressed something into his hand, and limped off down the sidewalk, careful to let Kid get a good look at his ass as he walked away.

"Call me later." Law said, amused. "I think you need to work things out with your roommate and I'll talk to mine."

"Shit, wait. Where are you going?" Kid cursed once more as Killer caught up with him and seized him roughly by one arm. Kid moodily allowed his friend to lead him back to the apartment, scolding him the entire way.

"I don't care who you sleep with. Or where you sleep, so long as you clean up. But I told you before, not in my room." Killer vented as he entered the apartment, and left a pants clad Kid in his room to 'clean it up.'

Kid cleaned, if only because he would rather slip away for the rest of the day to pester Law.

Somewhere around hour one of waiting for laundry to be done, his cell pinged, and Kid causally dug it out of his pants pocket. A text message from an unknown number. Intrigued, Kid opened it, and damn if he didn't get hard right away.

Fuck.

Shit.

Law had taken a picture of himself, sans pants, and was splayed out on the bed, hand on his dick and a fucking smug smirk on his face.

Another message pinged in, this time text.

_My roommates are going to be gone for the next week, if you want to come over sometime._

Another ping, this one an address, followed up by another picture of a closet full of interesting toys.

Kid drooled over the thought of what he and Law could get up to, and decided to send a picture in return as soon as he didn't have Killer breathing down his neck as he got his friend's room back in order.

-x-

Law sipped a glass of wine later that night, his ass still rather sore from Kid's enthusiastic attentions as he tried to find a comfortable way to sit. But when his phone alerted him to a message, and he opened it and saw it was from Kid, he set the wine aside. And it was the right decision, as Law would have choked on some of it otherwise.

Kid was grinning and flexing some muscles while wearing absolutely nothing.

And was fully erect.

Law wanted to phase into the picture and suck that cock, but before he could get too into the fantasy of it, a knock on the door distracted him. Law limped over to the door to answer it, and couldn't help but let a smirk cross his features as he opened the door slightly, and then all of the way as he saw who it was. The dark haired bartender looked Kid up and down.

"I'd have thought you'd wait a few days." Law said simply.  Not that he was disappointed in seeing the red head so soon, but he was not going to admit it out loud.

Kid shoved his way in and closed the door, before dropping the large trench coat he'd been wearing, grinning as he did so.

Law did another once over, very slowly, as he hummed his approval at Kid's naked body.

"You said no one would be here for a week." The red head said simply as he took a step toward Law.

"I do have work, and I assume you do as well." Law pointed out as he let Kid prowl after him across the room and into a wall in the living room.

"Doesn't mean I can't fuck you when we don't." Kid said, and without preamble scooped Law up and crushed him to the wall as his hands groped his ass.

Law returned the kiss fiercely as soon as Kid pressed their lips together as the red head began ridding Law of his clothes little by little. Law decided, as the make out session against the wall continued, that he had made the right decision to wear those tight jeans that had hugged his ass. Because this was something he could get used too, and it seemed like Kid was interested in things lasting longer between them than just a one night stand. And so long as that was what both of them wanted, Law would think no more on the matter.

It didn't matter much at this point anyway that this was what Law had wanted all along, ever since the dark haired man had caught a glimpse of Kid in the bar he worked at and decided it was worth a try. Especially after that first verbal sparring match between them, and the way Kid had damn near clocked him before someone had stopped him. Why that turned Law on, he wasn't sure, but after that, he'd done nothing but rile the red head up in hopes he'd figure things out. Hell, Kid would probably be irritated Law didn't say anything so they could have hit the sack sooner.

"Something funny, Trafalgar?" Kid growled close to an ear as he worked Law's pants off and lightly squeezed a cheek.

"Oh, nothing." Law said dryly as he wrapped his arms around the red head's neck. "Just thinking."

"About me?" Kid asked with a sharp grin, fingertips teasing along the other man's ass.

Law just smirked in return and brought Kid in for a kiss, making it clear that talk could be saved for later. The dark haired bartender decided that he wouldn't bother to clue Kid in to what his intentions had been for most of the time they'd known one another those past few months. Law was far more amused to let Kid think that he'd decided on the matter of what relationship they could have because of those tight, tight jeans that Law had chosen to wear the night before. Perhaps, Law decided, as Kid wasted little time in getting around to fucking him again, he would tease the red head another time, when the opportunity presented itself.

He was twisted like that, and Law was sure Kid would get a kick out of it, should the confession hit him right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was more a grammar check and a few little additions here and there, because I wanted to get it posted (it's bugging me, leaving things unfinished).
> 
> And as there is a chapter 6, it's going to basically be a shorter, follow up smut chapter (epilogue) when Kid finds out Law planned all along to catch his interest (it might take me awhile to get to it, so don't be surprised if it takes weeks or months).


End file.
